Mistress Of Vampiers Miantha Blood Drinker
Miantha Was once a normal darkfallen nobe...well as normal as a vampire can be. She was of lesser nobility so the others didnt treat her with alot of respect the only to show her respect was The blood queen her self she treated her like a daughter of sorts. The Death of the Blood Queen The day of the assult on the Citidel Miantha was walking along the halls as she heard the sounds of swords clashing and screams from her Darkfallen brothers and sisters. As the sounds of fighting died out she entered the bloodwing to see her slaughter kin dead as she looked around she heard the Blood queen speaking to the people that killed her kin. The talking was short as she heard the blood queen begin her attacks on the champions the battle only lasted a few minutes for she was largly out numbered Miantha Heard the dieing screams of the blood queen luckly for Miantha the Champions toke the opposit set of stairs she then ran over to the queens body she was still alive but barly. The queen smiled at Miantha *at least one still lives* she said to her she toled that she had a gift for Miantha as she moved her head dress away from her neck *take my essence and live on for our kind* she said. Miantha still crying noded at her and stuck her fangs into her neck and drank her blood and obsorbing the last of her power little did she know she had started to change. The queen's eyes closed for the last time she lay dead miantha looked at her one last time and then made her escape from the war torn citidel. The chance meeting Mounths after the Fall of the lich king Miantha was hideing out in an elven village that she had managed to turn into darkfallen now she wasnt alone she had a few hundred brothers and sisters now. One day a Death knight came to the abandon elven village he was a meanesing looking man he asked for miantha the darkfallen lead him to her home. The death knight looked at miantha she had made a repleca of the blood queens outfit to remember her by she asked the Death knight for his name he responded Lord Ordin Frostbane of the Frostbane Army. She asked him why he was here He toled her to gain her aligance she asked him why she would submit you him they began to talk for hours. Ordin offered to empower her for he senced the essence inside her still she replyed to *if you can do what you say you can then I will serve you.* He began the ritual to unleash the power within her her body began to take on the skin tone of the Queen and she began to grow wings from her back that matched the queens. An hour had passed and she stood looking almost an exact copy of the queen she looked at her self then to ordin for only a few minutes as she turned to him and kneeled before him *I am at your serves my master.* she said he said *rise Miantha Blood Drinker we must go and bring your followers with you we have a long journy ahead of us* *yes master* she said as they began there march.